Sacrificial Offering
by PyroAndrea
Summary: Stars after episode 2 of tfs came out. Starts from that point. The raiders have attacked and Clementine must figure out a way to save the stolen children, can she get them back without losing everything? (started before episode 3 came out)
1. Chapter 1: A Whisper

Clementine tossed and turned in her bed. It had been two days since the Delta had attacked and they were getting no where with their interrogation of Abel. No matter what Clementine had tried, and she had tried a lot, he would not give up the Delta's location.

"We need to hurt him more." AJ said from the bed across the room, causing Clementine to jump slightly, she hadn't known that he was still awake.

"What did you say?" Clementine responded sitting up in her bed.

"We need to hurt Abel more," AJ elaborated, sitting up as well, he was always good at reading her mind. "so that he'll tell us where to go."

Clementine sighed, rubbing the sides of her head with her fingertips.

"Maybe..." she agreed reluctantly, "He was already so injured after the attack, I didn't want to risk killing him. We need him alive, for leverage."

"Lev...reg...?" AJ asked confused.

"I'm hoping we can trade him for the kids that they stole... well, for some of the kids at least..." Clementine trailed off frustrated. She had a plan in mind, but none of that mattered if she couldn't find out where the Delta were located.

Clementine got out of bed, grabbed her hat, placed it on her head and turned towards the door. AJ stood up and followed her. "Where are we going?" he asked eagerly, grabbing her hand. Clementine rolled her eyes and gave him a smile. " _I_ was going to relieve Violet of lookout duty since I can't sleep anyway. Somebody might as well get some rest tonight."

"Can I come with you Clem?" AJ asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"AJ..." Clementine started, she was hoping to steal a little alone time with Violet. She hadn't had a chance to talk to her one on one since the night of the raider attack. When they had... Clementine's cheeks turned red thinking about the moment they had shared up in the tower, stars shining bright, lips meeting for the first time. AJ started to frown, sensing the impending no. "Alright, grab your coat buddy, it's chilly outside." A grin spread across Clementine's face as he did a little dance over to his coat and she chuckled as he put it on, still dancing haphazardly. Oh, how she adored that boy. No matter what kind of mood she was in he could always make her happy. She would do anything for him, even if putting off her conversation with Violet would just make it harder in the long run.

They headed outside and walked toward the guard tower where Violet was sitting alone in the dark. It was cloudy, so the stars were hardly visible, but the moon still managed to shine bright behind the clouds.

"Clem!" Violet smiled as she spotted the girl's hat as she climbed up the ladder.

"And AJ." Clementine added with a small shrug as the boy followed her up.

"Oh hi AJ, bad dreams?" Violet asked.

"No, I just couldn't sleep with all of Clem's rolling around, her bed is squeaky." he answered.

"I'm sorry AJ, I didn't mean to keep you up, you can go back and lie down if you want." Clementine said hopefully.

"No, that's alright, I like being on lookout with you." AJ smiled and hugged Clementine around the waist, she ruffled his hair and smiled apologetically at Violet.

"That's nice of you to help, here, you take the binoculars. It's been a quiet night, hardly any walkers out even." Violet said handing the binoculars to AJ. He grabbed them eagerly and moved to the edge of the platform counting all the monsters he saw.

"Four" he called out "four monsters."

"Can't sleep?" Violet asked in a hushed voice as Clementine sat down next to her., hugging her knees against herself. Their bodies were close but not quite touching. Violet gently leaned towards Clementine until their shoulders made contact. Violet had longed to touch her again since that night, that seemed like weeks ago, but was really only days.

"No..." Clementine sighed heavily as she leaned into Violet's shoulder enjoying the warmth that radiated through the spot where they were touching. "The more time that passes, the more hopeless I feel. I talked everyone into fighting the Delta and look what it cost us? Mitch is dead, Willy hasn't been the same since and they took Omar, Aasim and... Louis." Clementine's voice shook as she said Louis's name. His carefree personality always brought a smile to her face, she wished she had indulged him more often when he was here.

"We'll get them back." Violet said, trying to sound as believable as possible but not quite succeeding. "Fighting was a better option then giving up. Think of how many of us survived. They weren't expecting us to fight back. If you hadn't been here they would have come and taken us all by surprise. Did you see Lily's face when they ran off, she was totally freaking out!"

"She was right?" Clementine said, her lips curling up on one side. She looked over at Violet "thanks, for... for not blaming me and letting me rant." Violet stared back into her eyes.

"I would gladly listen to you rant anytime." Violet said as she leaned closer.

"There's a walker, it's coming towards the gate!" AJ interrupted and the two girls snapped their heads back at his voice.

"A walker?" Clementine asked, clearing her throat and joining him at the edge of the platform. "Where?" AJ pointed at a walker that was heading right towards the school's gate.

"That's unusual..." she said as she took the binoculars from AJ to get a closer look. The walker kept coming forward with purpose until it finally shambled up to the gate, grabbed the bars with both hands and spoke.

"Clementine?" the voice whispered.

"James?" Clementine gasped as she jumped down the ladder.

"James?" Violet repeated with a slight grimace. The guy that walked around wearing walker skin? The guy that Clementine chose to 'flip' in their game of truth or dare? Violet's eyes narrowed slightly at how quickly Clem had run down the ladder to meet him at the gate, trying hard not to let jealousy rise up in her. Clem had said she had feelings for a boy one time, so it wasn't out of the question for her to be attracted to this James guy too. Violet followed AJ, who was already chasing after Clem, down the ladder.

"James!" Clementine yelled in confirmation as the boy pulled off his mask. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she unlocked the gate and ushered James in, re-securing the gate behind him.

"I heard gun shots and explosions. Took me a while to get here. Wanted to make sure you were okay." James said in his usual whisper. "How are you?" He added, looking down at AJ.

"All better!" AJ grinned, pulling his shirt up to show James his healed stomach. James smiled at him softly.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Clementine said almost breathlessly, to the dismay of Violet. "James, we need your help, the Delta attacked, they stole a few of our people, we need to get them back, do you know where their base is?"

"Yes." James whispered, "very dangerous, lots of guns, big walls."

"Can you take us there?" Clementine asked urgently. James looked a little hesitant but nodded in agreement. "Great, we'll leave in the morning if that's okay?" James nodded again. "I'll finish tonight's lookout, I think everyone else should get some rest if they can. Go to bed and get some sleep AJ." she said in her motherly tone. AJ frowned but turned and headed towards the school. Clementine turned her eyes toward Violet with a look of concern. "Would you mind making sure he gets to bed safe? And... maybe stay with him until he falls asleep?"

"Of course." Violet agreed. She had wanted to stay on lookout with Clementine, keep an eye on this James guy, but she trusted Clem and felt she needed to prove that. Plus Clementine hardly ever asked for help and she couldn't resist the opportunity to do something for Clem for once, when she was always doing for others. The fact that Clementine trusted her to watch over AJ was huge, Clementine never let that boy out of her sight. Violet hustled a few steps to catch up to AJ. He looked disappointed at having to go inside but the unconscious rubbing of his eyes betrayed how tired he really was.

"Let's go little man" Violet said with a smile.

"I'm not little," AJ said glaringly, "and I can go to bed by myself. Clem thinks I need someone watching me all the time, but I don't."

"I know," Violet nodded, "She did ask me to come with you, but honestly I agreed because _I_ didn't want to be alone." AJ stared at her, not quite believing what she had said but not arguing against it either.

When they reached Clementine and AJ's room, AJ climbed into bed and curled up into his usual sleeping position. Violet looked hesitantly around the room. So many skulls and drawings decorated the walls and shelves. Such an odd contrast between dark and light, such a great representation of Clementine herself. The first time she had seen Clem walking across the courtyard, head bandaged, glowing with a strength and confidence that she had never seen before. And yet, Clem could be so tender and gentle, especially with AJ but Violet was fortunate enough to experience that side of her too. Violet absolutely adored her girlfriend, she hesitated at her own thought, was Clem her girlfriend? They hadn't really defined their relationship yet. That was something they would need to talk about later Violet decided, next time they had a moment alone, whenever that would be.

Violet sighed as she looked back at AJ, he was rolling around restless in his bed. Violet continued to eye all of the decorations Clem had put around the room before her eyes landed on Clementine's bed. Violet warmly remembered the nights she had spent in that very bed when it once belonged to Minnie. No sooner than she thought it a wave of guilt washed over her. She felt like she was mentally cheating on Clementine. Embarrassed, she sank onto the mattress and laid down, watching AJ as he finally drifted off to sleep. Violet closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep wishing she were sitting outside with Clem or better yet, Clementine was here lying beside her.


	2. Chapter 2: Separations

A/N: Thanks for reading! I am super excited for the 3rd episode coming out in less than two weeks, this is helping me pass the time, as well as reading other's fanfics.

Chapter 2: Seperations

Clementine watched Violet and AJ head back inside the school, making sure they got in safely before turning her attention to James. She waved at James to follow her up the ladder, and into the lookout tower. James climbed up after her and they both moved to sit across from one another.

"What happened?" James asked with concern, "It was so loud, I was worried, took me a while to draw the walkers away. The noise attracted them for miles."

"I thought it was strange that we haven't seen more walkers around after the attack. Thank you so much James." Clementine smiled briefly before quickly frowning again. "The Delta attacked us in the night. They killed one of us and took three others. Do you know how far away they're located?"

"About a days walk." James whispered. "Maybe longer with a group. Do you have a plan?"

" It's not much of a plan, but it's the only one I have." Clementine admitted, fear burning in her chest but she was determined. "I'm going to give myself up in exchange for the stolen kids."

"Won't she just take you and keep the stolen kids as well?" James questioned.

"Lily's smart, she knows I would never fight for her war. Not without good reason." Clementine explained, "I'll agree to fight for her, no complaints, no rebelling, no escaping, I'll be her perfect obedient soldier. So long as she agrees to let Omar, Aasim and Louis go free and to never bother them again. If that's not enough, we can offer up Abel as a trade as well. She'll go along with it... she's got to..." Clementine looked down in worry, it was a stupid plan, if it could even be called a plan. She had been going over it in her head nonstop since the attack. She simply couldn't think of another way. If they wanted to get the others back, she had to sacrifice herself. They didn't have the guns or weapons necessary to break in and steal them back, she had to give herself up.

"It could work." James agreed, "Or we could leave here, all of us. Go where they can't find us. Find somewhere peaceful."

"I can't. I can't abandon the others, not when I'm responsible for them being taken." Clementine said resigned, "Lily will listen to me, we have history. She knows I would be a good addition to her army, better than half the kids she's stolen I'm sure. I can convince her I'm worth the three of them. She won't even have to waste time and resources training me, I can go straight to her stupid war."

"I don't like this, but I understand why you want to try it. I'll help you." James looked down.

"Thank you." Clementine smiled at him in relief. "I'm so glad you came back. I tried interrogating Abel but I couldn't get any information. I hate to give him credit... but he's tough."

James nodded, "but he is important to the Delta. They will want him back."

Before long the sky started to turn a slightly lighter blue. The sun would be rising soon. Clementine went over her plan in her head over and over again, certain she could convince Lily to release at least some of the kids they had taken, hopefully all of them. Clementine wasn't looking forward to telling her plan to the others though, especially not Violet and... AJ. She didn't want to leave AJ again, her chest tightened at the thought of it. She could bring him with her., she knew that's what he would choose, to follow Clementine into whatever situation that lied ahead but she couldn't allow that. She was risking her future, her life, so that AJ could finally have a home, somewhere safe he could spend the rest of his days with other people. Violet and the others would take care of AJ. She knew they would and he would be happy, he would get on without her just fine, just the way she had trained him to.

Slowly Clementine stood up and stretched, "It'll be morning soon, we'll have breakfast before we head out but first I need to talk to someone."

"I'll keep watch while you're gone." James said. "Are you going to tell them the plan now?"

"No..." Clementine answered as she was heading down the ladder, "I think I need to wait until we're closer, so they can see there's no other option. This is about something else." James nodded hesitantly.

Clementine went back into the school, dreading the conversation ahead. She decided she would go to her room to check on AJ first, before going to talk to Violet. When she got to her room she quickly peeked in, finding AJ still sleeping in bed. A smile that only AJ could give her broke out on her face. As she was about to leave the room, she noticed someone in her bed, Violet had stayed the night with AJ. Clementine's heart soared with happiness and then crashed with sorrow at the talk she needed to have.

Clementine walked over to her bed where Violet was sleeping, she got down on her knees in front of the bed and folded her arms on the mattress, laying her head on her arms. She smiled softly at the girl in front of her, the girl that had stayed all night with AJ, the girl that had so fiercely fought on her behalf when the rest of the school wanted to kick them out. "Violet?" Clementine whispered. Violet's eyes fluttered open and she yelped in surprise. "Holy crap, Clem, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry Vi" Clementine giggled softly. "I didn't mean to scare you, but we need to talk." her smile faded as she said the words and her eyes filled with worry. "Can we go somewhere private?" She looked at AJ who was still sleeping, not wanting to arouse him just yet.

"Yeah," Violet agreed, picking up on the worry in Clem's voice. She hoped that James hadn't told her anything too upsetting about Aasim, Louis and Omar. Violet glanced out the window, the sky had started to lighten but the sun had yet to rise. "Sunrise in the tower?"

Clementine felt rushed for time. They needed to fill everyone in on where they were going, she had to explain James's presence to the rest of the school before they woke up, and breakfast needed to be made. Violet gave Clementine a quick kiss on the cheek, drawing her out of her thoughts and causing her to give Violet a questioning look.

"You looked like you needed it." Violet grinned. Clementine couldn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah, let's go to the tower." Clementine agreed, guilt rising up.

The two made their way up to the tower, more silently than they had last time. Once they reached the top, they sat where they had many nights ago when they had star gazed together. Today the sun was starting to crest over the horizon, painting the sky with vibrant hues. Clementine stared at the sky, feeling and looking conflicted.

Violet looked worriedly at Clementine, Violet knew that Clem had been taking the loss of the other kids personally. Trying to carry the weight of all their problems on her own. "Clem, what did you want to-" Violet started but was cut off by Clem's lips pressing strongly against her own. Violet was taken aback but quickly reciprocated. This kiss was completely different than their first. It was urgent and filled with passion, instead of shy and sweet like before.

When Clementine pulled away her eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill over. "I'm so sorry Violet, I've been so selfish. I should have never confessed my feelings for you after we found out that Sophie and Minerva may still be alive out there. I care about you in a way that I've never cared about anyone else but... I think it's best if we stop this now, before anyone else finds out. Minerva's going to need you when we rescue her. Who knows what hell she's been through this last year? I know you'll want to be there for her too..." Clementine choked at the end of her rehearsed speech. She hated to say it, but she wanted to save Violet some pain later on.

"Clem I... I mean... you..." Violet attempted to argue, her mind a jumbled mess. She cared deeply for Clem, she truly did, but the idea of having Minnie back was elating. She hadn't allowed herself to dream that she would ever see her again but if Clementine believed they would get her back, then they would get her back. Why did this strong headed girl have to be so selfless? And why couldn't Violet tell her she was wrong? Violet's stomach felt sick, she wanted to put her arm around Clementine, tell her she was all wrong, that she was the girl for her, but... she couldn't... and her chest ached as she watched tears finally leak down Clem's cheeks.

"You don't have to say anything Violet, it's alright, you and Minerva have history. You would still be with her if she were never taken. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for putting you through this. I'm sorry for putting myself first, I hope you can forgive me eventually. I'll do everything I can do get her back for you." Clementine swiped furiously at her eyes with her sleeve as she stood to leave. "We'll be leaving for the Delta soon, I'm going to wake AJ and start breakfast."

Violet sat there for a minute longer, watching Clementine leave the tower before looking at the sun that had completely risen by now. Violet really did care strongly for Clementine, but if there was a chance to get Minnie back, she had to take it, right? She sighed deeply, as she stood up to leave the tower, life really did suck sometimes. The last thing she thought she'd have to worry about when the apocalypse started was being part of a love triangle.

Back at the courtyard Clementine had started a fire, still rubbing at her eyes unconsciously. "You okay Clem?" AJ asked, who was sitting near the fire, "Your eyes look red and puffy." James was silently gutting a fish, getting it ready to roast while a can of something was already cooking on the fire.

" Yeah bud," Clementine said, voice cracking slightly, "Just tired, but I'll be fine." AJ nodded but continued to stare at his beloved guardian, uncertain if she had told the truth.

"I'll go wake everyone up so we can tell them we're heading out" Violet said, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact with everyone. She needed to go somewhere else for a while, she couldn't stand to see Clem so upset and she was mad at herself for not being able to make her feel better.

As soon as everyone was gathered around the fire eating breakfast, Clementine introduced James to everyone. "James helped me and AJ when we..." Clem resisted the urge to say 'were kicked out', "when we left. He knows where the Delta are and he's willing to take us to them. We need to leave now, before Abel loses too much strength. I'm hoping to use him as a bargaining chip. The walk should take a day or two, so if we want to come up with any other plans, that's how long we have to think one up. We can assess the situation as we get closer too. See how many weapons they have, what their base looks like, how many people they've got. The sooner we get there the better though. The better for us and the better for Aasim, Omar and Louis. I'm going to bring Abel up, give him some breakfast and then we're leaving, so be ready."

Violet envied Clementine's strength. Even in her heartache Clem was able to speak with such conviction. Violet wanted to take her hand in front of everyone, to share in strength, to openly admit her feelings, but alone she sat and remained. Cold and scared about what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Road to the Delta

A/N: TFS episode 3 trailer has released, woohoo! It looks like it's going to be amazing. So obviously this fic is irrelevant now but I'm going to keep going to give me something to think about, at least until next week when episode 3 is released.

Chapter 3: Road to the Delta

An uncomfortable silence hovered over the group as they trudged through the woods. Ruby, Willy, and Tenn looked especially uncomfortable being so far out of the safe zone. They hadn't been this far away from the school, from their home, in years. Violet was too preoccupied with her thoughts to be afraid, but Clementine and AJ walked with their heads up like it was just another day. James was once again wearing his walker mask, leading the pack, confident in his path.

Clementine was worried that Abel would make them drag him all the way there, but he seemed eager to get home. He was keeping up the pace, using a makeshift crutch and wearing a brace on his leg.

"What's going on Abel?" Clementine asked suspiciously, walking a half step behind him so that she would be prepared should he try and make a move on them. She had her knife held tight in her hand, "If you wanted to go home so bad, you could of just shown us yourself."

Abel sneered but didn't say anything. "Whatever, so long as I don't have to carry you, I don't care."

They encountered a few walkers along the way but James managed to deter most of them. When an odd straggler made it to them, they disposed of it quickly. James would look away and wince whenever that happened.

Clementine had warned the group to stay as quiet as possible, but that hardly seemed necessary now, the silence was deafening. Louis would be nice to have around, right about now. He was always good at breaking the tension, even if he lacked stealth, it would do wonders for morale. Clementine sighed wearily, glancing back at the group. AJ kept his eyes trained on Abel, Violet was staring at her feet., the others were flinching at every sound.

Clementine couldn't bear the silence anymore and nudged AJ, "Why don't you go talk to Tenn? He looks like he could use a friend right now. He's nervous about being so far from home and about maybe seeing his sisters again."

"But I gotta keep an eye on him." AJ said as he pointed at Abel.

"I've got this taken care of pal, you go help your friend." Clementine said, AJ nodded before shooting one last glare at Abel and heading back to talk to Tenn.

She then dropped back a few steps to walk beside Violet. "Are you... good?" she asked, trying to think of a way to break the tension and failing.

Violet shrugged. "Things haven't been much suckier than this."

"Ya know, one time I fell in a frozen lake, had friends steal all of mine and AJ's food, and got shot, all within 24 hours. That was a pretty bad day." Clementine smiled over at Violet as the girl finally returned her gaze.

" _Friends_ stole food from you and a little boy?" Violet asked her incredulously.

"I wasn't very good at picking friends I guess." Clementine shrugged. "I've gotten better though." she added with a wink.

"Yeah..." Violet nodded. "Maybe...unless you mean Louis, in which case, you could do better."

Clementine smiled, "True." After a moments silence, she added "We'll get them back Violet. I'm going to see how far off James thinks we are. Could you keep an eye on Abel for me? I don't want to have my back to him without someone watching him."

"Of course, you know I have your back." Violet nodded reassuringly.

Clementine grinned and moved up to talk to James. "How much further do you think we have?"

"Not far. Just a few hours walk." James whispered.

"Great, this looks like a good place to set up camp." Clementine said, "Let's stop here, talk about our game plan and get some rest. That way we can be alert for our approach tomorrow."

James nodded and slowed to a stop. Everyone else came to a halt behind him.

Everyone made quick work setting up camp. It seemed like everyone felt more at ease with a task to accomplish. Ruby got to work building a fire, Willy gathered wood, Tenn and AJ pulled out some jars of food and began preparations and Violet tied Abel securely to a nearby tree.

After everyone was fed and gathered around the fire. Clementine stood up and cleared her throat. "We'll be arriving at the Delta tomorrow morning. I'm going to give myself up to them." A ruckus immediately broke out among the group. Violet and AJ the loudest among them. Clementine held her hands out, "Does anyone have another plan? Another idea? I'd be happy to hear it." The group quieted, avoiding eye contact.

"You can't Clem, you can't let them take you!" growled AJ.

"I'm going to approach them on my own, I'm going to let them take me and then I'm going to bargain with Lily. All of you will be waiting with Abel a distance away, with walker coverage if James can manage it." James nodded and Clementine continued, "Lily's going to release Aasim, Omar and Louis and I'm going to stay and fight for her. If that works, then I will try and get her to release Minerva and Sophie in exchange for Abel. Listen, I don't know if it'll work, but it's all I have."

AJ jumped up and wrapped his arms around Clementine, tears rolling from his eyes. Clementine dropped to her knees and hugged him back. "Don't worry AJ. Violet, Ruby and the others will take care of you. Tenn will be there for you, you'll finally have a home, somewhere you'll be safe and happy. Let me do this for you." AJ didn't agree but he didn't argue either.

"Clem, you shouldn't have to pay for Marlon's mistakes." Violet said.

"No, but somebody has to. We should get some rest, we head out at sunrise." Clementine said, staring at the fire. "I'll take first watch."

"No hun, I'll take first watch" Ruby said patting Clementine on the arm "you look like you could use some rest."

Clementine nodded gratefully, laying down on the spot. AJ curled up in front of her and she put her arm around him, holding tight, trying to memorize every feature of the boy in front of her before finally drifting off to sleep.

The next morning was a solemn affair. They woke up, ate breakfast, and packed to leave in silence. Clementine walked next to AJ, holding his hand when he allowed it, ushering Abel forward.

"We're close now" James warned as they walked. Clementine nodded and walked up behind Abel cracking him in the back of the head with the hilt of her knife, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Let's tie him up, and gag him to be safe." Clementine said as she dragged Abel to a tree.

"It's not too late" Violet joined her side, "It's not too late to come up with another plan. We can... we can sneak in or... or something."

"It's too risky... This is the safest thing for everyone." Clementine finished tying up Abel and gagging him.

"Everyone except for you." Violet argued.

Clementine gave her a quick hug. "Thank you Violet, thank you for being there for me. Please watch over AJ for me. He's a good boy, he just needs guidance."

"Of course." Violet agreed, tears caught in her throat. Clementine walked back towards the group, wrapping her arms around AJ, picking him up off the ground and hugging him tight.

"I love you goofball." Clementine said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Clem." AJ cried, neither wanted to release their embrace, but finally Clementine pulled away.

"Thanks for the help getting here James. Thank you Ruby, Willy, Tenn, Violet for taking me into your home, for allowing me to be one of you, it meant a lot to have a home again. If things work out, the boys will be brought out, don't let them see Abel... not unless I'm with them." And with that Clementine turned and walked in the direction they had been heading, where a large boat could be seen in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bargain

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone, tonight's the night! If you are anxiously reading fanfiction in order to pass the time before episode 3 comes out, here ya go!

Chapter 4: The Bargain

Clementine walked steadily forward, glancing behind her occasionally, finding some walkers had filled in behind her thanks to James. She was nearing the ship, her stomach a knot. As she got within sight range, several armed Delta soldiers began running towards her, weapons raised. Clementine raised her hands in surrender.

"I just want to talk to Lily, I don't have any weapons!" As the soldiers reached her one slammed the butt of their gun into her stomach, causing her to double over, another soldier came up from behind and started patting her down, checking for weapons before pulling both arms behind her back and tying them roughly together.

"I need to talk to Lily!" Clem repeated. The soldiers began shoving her forward, not acknowledging her. Clementine was marched into the boat and down several floors before they stopped in front of a large steel door. A soldier pulled out a large metal key, inserted it into the door and opened it up. The soldier behind Clementine shoved her, causing her to fall into the room, without her hands to catch her fall she landed hard on her shoulder. The door was quickly closed behind her.

"Good job Clementine, your plan went perfectly Clementine." Clementine said to herself sarcastically, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Clementine!" a voice yelled from her side. Before she knew it she was being wrapped in a hug.

"Louis?" Clementine asked leaning back to look at the boy that was hugging her. "Are you okay? Is Aasim and Omar here?" Clementine was looking around.

"No, they locked them up in the room next to me." Louis said, knocking twice on the steel wall between the rooms. A double knock came back to them. "Aasim and Omar say hello" Louis smiled.

"I'm so glad you are all okay. I'm sorry I let them take you. I... I couldn't save everyone... I'm sorry" Clementine hung her head in shame.

"Don't worry about that now, what are you doing here? How'd they get you?" Louis asked, helping Clementine off the ground and onto a nearby cot. "Turn around and let me see if I can untie your hands." Clementine turned on the cot, positioning her hands in Louis' direction. "You already know that I am a master pianist, but did you also know that I am a master knot tier and untier?" True to his word, Clementine was untied within a minute and rubbing her wrists gratefully.

"Thank you Louis" Clementine said with a grateful smile. "James came back and showed us how to get here, I.." A clanking could be heard from outside and then the door swung open.

"You" a soldier said pointing at Clementine, "come with me."

"I want to talk to Lily," Clementine glared as she stood up.

"Come with me." The soldier repeated pushing Clementine hard between the shoulder blades. Clementine glared silently as she was led out the door. After being led through a maze of hallways and staircases they arrived at an elegant wooden door. The soldier knocked and a voice on the other side of the door, Lily's voice yelled, "Come in."

The soldier once again jabbed Clementine in the back to usher her forward, Clementine turned around with fire in her eyes, "you don't have to push. I can walk on my own thanks." And with that Clementine opened the door and walked in.

"Clementine, I knew it was you when they said a girl with a hat arrived. Where's all your little friends?" Lily was sitting at a desk, with her elbows leaning on it. "Please have a seat." Clementine sat down across the desk from Lily.

"I'm here to make a trade." Clementine said, getting straight down to business.

"Trade?" Lily laughed. "Trade what?"

"Myself." Clementine locked eyes with Lily.

"But we already have you. What kind of trade is that?" Lily smirked.

"Omar, he likes to cook. Aasim, he's a historian. Louis is a pianist who goofs off all the time." Clementine explained. "Do you know how much time and resources you'll waste training them? I'm a fighter. I've been out there," Clementine pointed angrily in the direction of the forest, rising from her seat. "taking care of myself for years. You don't have to waste time training me, I can go straight to war for you. I won't try to escape, I'll follow all your orders, I'll be your perfect little soldier... If you let my friends go." Lily narrowed her eyes at Clementine.

"No one person is worth three." Lily said, calmly leaning back in her seat.

"I'm worth ten of those kids and you know it." Clementine sat down and folded her arms.

"I'll let two of your friends go and give you my word that I won't recruit from that school again." Lily offered.

"I'll take all three of my friends and Sophie and Minerva and I'll give you Abel." Clementine countered. Lily couldn't stop the shock from showing on her face, it only showed briefly before going neutral again.

"Abel's alive?" Lily asked.

"He is. Deal?" Clementine said. Lily clenched her fist in anger.

"I will give you two of your friends." Lily held firm, "and... Minerva and Sophie. Those girls have been nothing but a drain on our society, they're soft, months of training, we send them to fight and they can't bring themselves to even pull the trigger, useless. You can have them back."

Clementine glared hard, but nodded in agreement. It was more than she had hoped to get to be honest. She hated that one of her friends would be trapped here with her, but she was ashamed to admit that she was glad to have the company.

"You bring us Abel, and I'll meet you outside with your friends. No funny business or we go back to that school with more soldiers, take everyone and burn the place down." Lily said.

"Agreed." Clementine said standing up.

The soldier that had been waiting outside the door led Clementine to the outside door. Clem cautiously made her way back to her friends camp. They all jumped when she arrived.

"Clem!" AJ yelled, running to hug his caregiver. Clementine hugged back, as tight as she could.

"I can't stay AJ, I'm sorry, Lily agreed to let almost everyone go, I just came back to get Abel." Clementine said as she stood up, AJ hanging onto her neck as she stood. Clementine gave him one last squeeze before prying him off.

"Even Minnie?" Violet asked hesitantly.

"Even Minnie" Clementine answered, not making eye contact. "She's not giving back one of the guys she took, I don't know who, but it was the best I could do, I'm sorry."

"Can we go down to make the trade together? Lily gave me her word, and I know she's done a lot of bad stuff, but I trust her to keep it." Clementine said. Everyone nodded solemnly.

After untying Abel the group headed toward the ship. AJ hugging Clementine's arm the whole way. As they approached they could see Lily standing outside with about five other people holding guns. In front of them was Aasim, Omar, Minerva and Sophie. Lily walked forward with the four kids. Clementine smiled a goodbye to James, Violet and the others before kneeling down and giving AJ one last hug. Violet seemed hesitant but ran up to the girl, throwing her arms around her.

"Thank you." Violet whispered. Clementine nodded back, but was afraid if she spoke a sob would come out instead of words. Then she went and took Abel by the upper arm and marched him forward while everyone else stayed back.

Clementine unhanded Abel as she reached Lily. "Go." Lily said giving the kids a nudge forward. They walked forward hesitantly and then picked up the pace the further they got until they reached the waiting group where they shared hugs of relief and joy. Clementine chanced a glance behind her just in time to see Violet hugging Minerva, Clementine looked back forward, heart aching, as Abel was getting cut loose by Lily.

The second Abel was loose his fist connected with Clementine's face. Being taken aback she was knocked to the ground. Clementine jumped back to her feet, glaring hard at Abel, fists clenched, ready to strike back. Lily cleared her throat. "A good little soldier, no fighting back." she reminded. Clementine dropped her hands to her sides, still glaring daggers at Abel. He punched her again, she staggered but kept her feet, tasting blood.

Lily put her hand on Abel's shoulder, "You'll only break your hand, here." She put a leather whip into his hand. "Jackets off" Lily ordered. Clementine shrugged her jackets off, throwing them on the ground, keeping her eyes on Abel's. Lily moved to tie Clementine's hands together and then dragged her over to a nearby post and slipped her hands over a hook above her head.

Clementine stared at the pole, certain they had used this on so many children before her. Children, AJ... "Please go Violet!" she screamed suddenly, her voice straining in desperation. "Don't let AJ watch, go home, please!" The group was frozen, watching Clementine, but her voice broke them out of their shocked stupor. Violet grabbed AJ by the arm and pulled him back toward the woods against his will. "Clem! No!" AJ screamed, his screams hurt more than the punches had.

Abel raised his whip and brought it down on her back with a sickening crack. Clementine winced in pain, as soon as the throb from the first crack ended, the whip came down hard again slicing her skin open. She grimaced, but managed to hold in her scream. Abel continued for what seemed like forever, Clementine holding in her anguished cries, gripping tight to the ropes that bound her, until the whip slashed right across a fresh open wound, breaking her silence as a scream of agony escaped her lips. She hoped beyond hope that AJ was out of hearing range by now because now that she let it out, she couldn't stop the screams from coming.

The pain was now washing over her in waves, she felt nauseated and dizzy. Just when she wasn't sure if she could take it anymore, everything went black.

"Stop!" Lily yelled as the girl went limp, pushing Abel back as he went in for another lashing, "We need her alive." Abel muttered angrily under his breath but he threw the whip on the ground and headed back into the Delta. "Get her down and put her back in the holding cell." Lily said to the armed soldiers standing near the entrance before heading back into the Delta herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Prison

A/N: Hi guys! Loved episode 3, man, it was so good. I'm continuing on as is anyway, I'm just going to pretend that the ship is bigger and is "the Delta" not just a temporary transport boat, it'll just be simpler for me that way. So, let's just pretend episode 3 didn't happen! Also, I originally intended this to start as Violet/Clem and then go Louis/Clem but now I'm not so sure... I'm going to have to see how it plays out, I really love Violet/Clem. If you have a preference, please let me know. Also, sorry I've been spelling Lilly wrong o_O

Chapter: 5

A groan escaped Clementine's lips. She could feel a cold hard surface against her face, pressing uncomfortably into her swollen cheek. Her back radiated warmth as pain seared through her body.

"Clem, Clem! Are you okay, you've been out for a while now. I was starting to get really worried." It was Louis's voice that reached her ears. "I wanted to move you onto the cot but you made a terrible noise when I tried to... I, I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry." Louis rambled on nervously. Clementine opened her eyes, one eye swollen half shut, and gave Louis a smile that ended up looking more like a grimace.

"They left you a new shirt, whenever you're ready, and some balm for the wounds." Louis said.

"How kind of them. I don't think I can move. I think I'm on fire." Clementine groaned, "I'm sorry I couldn't get you released Louis, I'm so sorry."

"Really?" Louis said incredulously, "I can't believe you're worried about that when you're lying on the ground with your back looking like a skinned rabbit. I heard them taking Omar and Aasim out of the cell, I'm glad you got them free. Being trapped here with you isn't the worst thing that could happen." Louis paused, staring at the girl in front him. She was a stranger to him only a month ago and now she was lying here, getting tortured on behalf of the entire school. He didn't think he could ever do something like that for people he barely knew. "Let me help you, I can put this balm stuff on for you."

"Yeah." Clementine agreed, "Thank you." Louis picked up the small glass container from the table in the corner of the room and looked hesitantly at the girl he now considered his friend. "I'm not going to lie, this is probably going to suck, like, a lot. I don't want to scare you, but your back looks like someone pulled off all your skin, ripped it to shreds and then threw it back on."

"Thanks Louis, that makes me feel much better." Clem smiled despite herself.

Louis kneeled next to Clementine, not knowing where to start, he scratched the back of his neck, looking at the shreds of her shirt that remained. He sure wished Ruby were here to handle this, she would know exactly what to do.

"Um, I think I need to remove what's left of your shirt. So I can clean up the wounds." Louis said nervously, cheeks reddening. "Do you think you can get it off?"

Clementine moved slightly and winced, "No." she took a few deep breaths, "Can you cut it off?"

"Nothing sharp to cut it with I'm afraid. Brace yourself, I'm going to tear it." Louis said as he grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt, "Here I go" he pulled hard, ripping the tattered shirt open, fully exposing her back. Clementine let out pained gasp. "Sorry..." Louis apologized frowning. He looked around before reaching up and grabbing a cloth from the table. "I'm going to try and clean up some of the blood first." He began dabbing gingerly around her back feeling the heat coming off her in waves.

Clementine clinched her teeth, trying not to show Louis how much it hurt. When he finished cleaning the wound he scooped out a liberal amount of balm and as gently as he could he smeared it around her back.

"That oddly isn't the worst thing ever." Clementine admitted, unclinching her teeth and relaxing her muscles slightly.

"That's because I'm so smooth." Louis smiled as he finished up, wiping his fingers off on the cloth. Clementine rolled her eyes. "Can I at least get you a blanket to put under your head if you can't get on the cot?"

"That would be great." Clementine sighed in mild relief. Louis grabbed a blanket from the cot, folded it up and slid it gently under her head."Louis... I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry you're here, but I'm glad..."

"I'm glad I'm here too." Louis smiled sadly at the girl in front of him, wishing he could do more to relieve her pain. Clementine, relishing her momentary relief, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Louis laid down on his cot, knowing he should be more upset that he was still stuck in this prison, but happy he could be here for Clementine. Glad she wasn't stuck face down on the cold metal floor all alone after she had sacrificed herself to save all of his friends. He owed her a lot. Louis closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Louis awoke the next morning to the sound of muffled crying. He rubbed his eyes, momentarily disoriented before remembering someone was in the room with him. "Clementine!" He yelped as he slid quickly off his cot and onto the ground beside his friend. "What's wrong, are you in pain, what can I do?"

"No, I mean, yes, but... I'm sorry for waking you." Clementine said.

"Well, I was having an awesome dream about ice cream sundaes." Louis smiled, "Man, I haven't thought about ice cream sundaes in forever. I could almost taste it. I was just about to take a huge bite of hot fudge and bam, your crying woke me up. So rude! I'd appreciate it if you could be more considerate next time you cry on the ground all alone." Louis laid down on the ground on his stomach, turning to look Clementine in the face. "What's got you all upset? I mean, besides being in prison and whipped half to death."

Clementine couldn't stop herself from grinning at Louis before frowning again. "My back was throbbing so bad I couldn't sleep anymore and my mind started to wander. I was so focused on trying to save as many people as possible that I never really thought about how hard it would be to leave AJ. I'm going to miss so much of his life. I bet in five years he'd tower over me, his dad was a tall guy."

"So," Louis asked curiously, "I know you said his parents died, but how long have you been taking care of him?"

"I was there, in the room when he was born." Clementine smiled at the memory. "It wasn't the best situation, we were trapped in a room, had to destroy a balcony to keep the walkers away. We thought he was dead at first, his cry was one of the best things I have ever heard. His dad died before AJ was born, he died helping us escape from a terrible man." Clementine explained, leaving out the details about AJ's confused paternity. "His mom died a week later, from blood loss, they said. I've been with him ever since."

"Alone with a baby, at what, 13 years old?" Louis asked incredulous.

"Not alone, not always, we had people with us at times, he was even taken from me for a while. I stole medicine for him and they said he was better off with them. I believed them at first but I was lost without him and did a lot of bad things to get him back..." Clementine trailed off, "I was 11 by the way, when AJ was born."

"Wow, a mom at 11! I can't imagine. You're amazing Clementine." Louis said, staring into her eyes. She stared back, after a minute he cleared his throat. "So, want me to put more of that stuff on your back? Looks like there's some bandages here too if you want me to try and bandage it up for you?"

"Thanks, how does it look?" Clementine asked hesitantly.

"Like butchered meat I'm afraid." Louis grinned as he stood up, "but a lot less... oozy? That's a good thing right?" Clementine chuckled, wincing as she did so. Louis gently applied the balm as Clementine tried to pretend that it wasn't causing her discomfort. "Your back is so hot." Louis said.

"Excuse me?" Clementine asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's hot, like, temperature hot. It's giving off some wicked heat." Louis explained.

"Yeah," Clementine agreed. "I can feel it." After Louis finished with the cream, he picked up the bandages, it was a big roll of gauze.

"This may be easier if you can stand up..." Louis said regretfully, "That way I can wrap it around you." Clementine grimaced and placed her palms on the ground. Louis gently placed his hands underneath her arms and helped pull her up. She stood rigidly, arms stiff at her sides, trying to move as little as possible.

"This is going to be super awkward but, you'll need to take your shirt off." Louis turned red in the ears as he said it, "I can help, I won't look, or touch, I promise!" He held his hands in front of himself defensively.

"Pull." Clementine managed to say as she raised her arms slowly in front of her. Louis carefully pulled on her sleeves until her shirt was removed. True to his word, he kept his eyes closed before slowly maneuvering behind Clementine and opening his eyes again. Louis began slowly wrapping the gauze around her, trying to brush against her skin with his fingers as little as possible. When Louis finished he tied the gauze off and retrieved her new Delta sanctioned shirt.

"Can you raise your hands?" Louis asked. Leaving her elbows at her sides, Clem raised her hands.

"Ta-dah?" She said weakly, "this is about as high as they go right now."

Louis chuckled, "I'm impressed, look at that flexibility, a regular gymnast you are." Louis reached for her hat, "Just gotta take this off for a second, please don't hurt me." Louis carefully put the shirt over Clementine's head, slowly helping her arms get into the holes of the plain green t shirt before placing the cap back where it belonged. "There, look at you, good as new!" Louis said, standing in front of Clementine.

"Louis, thank you." Clementine mumbled, leaning forward slowly, resting her cheek against the taller boy's chest, arms hanging loosely at her side. "thank you for everything. This, this is a hug by the way, the best I can manage right now anyway." Louis started to reach around and hug her back before catching himself quickly and opting instead to pat her awkwardly on the head. As Clementine leaned back the door of their cell clanged open.

"At attention!" A soldier yelled. Clementine and Louis turned and faced the door.

"You have got our attention!" Louis nodded encouragingly to the soldier.

"I said stand at attention! That means, stand up straight, arms at your side and keep your mouth shut." The soldier yelled. "Consider this your only warning. Follow me."

"Stand at attention or follow you?" Louis asked, raising his arms questioningly. "You're confusing me, I mea-" Louis started before getting back handed across the face.

"Stop it!" Clementine yelled, stepping forward, glaring hard at the soldier, as Louis stood, holding his face in shock.

"Come with me," the soldier said, "breakfast time." Clementine followed, fists clinched at her sides, Louis behind her, still cupping his cheek gingerly.


	6. Chapter 6: Compliance is Required

**A/N: Dark themes trigger warning**

Clementine walked stiffly to the ships cafeteria, trying to move as little as possible as her back throbbed in pain. Her arms remained stiffly at her side, unmoving as she and Louis followed the Delta soldier to the mess hall. Clementine glanced over at Louis who was massaging the cheek that had been slapped but managed to give her a thumbs up as she looked in his direction. Clementine smiled back, happy that he was able to keep his up beat attitude amidst all of this.

The mess hall was small, it contained three long metal tables. One was on the very left manned by someone wearing an apron and ladling some sort of white mush into metal bowls. The other two tables stretched out parallel to each other on the right and were full of Delta soldiers eating their breakfast.

The soldier marched them to the food line and nudged them forward. Clementine looked at the bowl full of a thick paste like substance and reached for it hungrily.

"Wait." The soldier yelled, stopping Clementine just as her hand made contact with the bowl. "Half rations for this one until told otherwise, Lilly's orders." Clementine glowered, thinking it was unfair when she had done nothing but comply. She was certain Lilly was just trying to play some power game, she'd lose interest in time and until then, Clementine was used to starving anyway. So used to it in fact that it felt normal.

The cook picked up an empty bowl and slopped half the amount into it. Clementine reached out, accepting the bowl in her hands, anger burning in her eyes. "Make that a quarter portion" the soldier said, yanking the bowl out of her hands, just as she had felt the warmth seeping into her palms it was gone again. Her mouth hung open, shocked at the extra reduction in food. Unsure of the cause she stared angrily at the soldier.

"Are you sure about this Sullene?" the cook asked, removing half the contents from the bowl and handing it back to Clementine.

"You're not questioning Lilly's orders are you Armando?" Sullene asked.

"Of course not... it's just... is that enough?" He asked, looking at the measly portion left in the bowl.

"She's giving us attitude and Lilly said that until she's fully cooperative she's to get half or quarter rations and she _will_ say thank you for it." Sullene shoved Clementine in the back, she screamed out as her back seared in pain, raw and tender from her whipping just the day before.

Louis reached out for Clementine, only for Sullene to shove him back, Clementine breathed in deeply through her teeth, making a hissing sound as she did.

"Say thank you for your ration." Sullene repeated.

Clementine looked at Armando with fire in her eyes, "Thank you for my ration." She said in a monotone voice.

Sullene exhaled with a small chuckle and shake of her head. She grabbed Clementine's face in her hand, squeezing her swollen cheek as she turned the girl to face Armando, "Do you see that? Lilly won't be happy until she can say thank you and mean it. Not only with her mouth, but with her eyes too." Sullene grabbed a full bowl of mush and placed it in Louis's hands before grabbing one for herself.

They sat down at a table, Sullene sat across from her two prisoners, making certain that Louis didn't try and share his food with Clementine who finished her food in two bites and sat staring into her empty bowl until Sullene took them back to their prison cell.

"I'm so sorry Clem, that lady was staring at me the whole time. I wanted to give you some of my food but... I was... I was scared." Louis admitted, looking down ashamed as Clementine eased herself onto the cot on her stomach, wincing as she laid down.

"I'm glad you didn't try. They would have just punished you too. Lilly's just trying to play her mind games with me. I don't get what she's playing at. I've done everything she's asked and I haven't fought back..." Clementine said, she woke up only an hour or two ago but she already felt exhausted.

"Let's fight back Clem. Let's get out of here." Louis said, he knelt down next to Clementine so he could look her in the face.

"You can't be serious... Louis..." Clementine closed her eyes, "If I escape then the Delta will go back to the school and take everyone. I can't go anywhere."

"Maybe... just hear me out, okay?" Louis said, holding his hand out in front of him.

"I'm listening." Clementine raised an eyebrow at the boy, waiting for him to go on.

"We can't just sit around and hope that the kids at the school come rescue us, the boat could move any time and they might not ever be able to find us." Louis started.

"They better not try and find us, I gave up my life to keep AJ safe, Violet swore." Clementine interrupted.

"As I was saying... we can't count on them. We have to do this ourselves, but we can't just run away because they would come back to the school. What we need to do is sink the boat." Louis said dramatically.

"Sink the boat? Louis... we're trapped in this room... and what do you know about sinking boats?" Clementine shook her head very slightly, feeling a little fed up with Louis's antics.

"I hung out with Mitch a lot the last couple weeks, he showed me what he was doing and I think I could replicate it if we could find some materials." Louis explained.

"That's a big 'if' Louis... We can't risk it... I mean, maybe I can get you out of here. Help you jump overboard and you can make a run for it... Lilly probably wouldn't come after you. I'll help you if you want me too but I can't leave... I won't put AJ in more danger than I already have."

"Just think about it Clem, if we sink their ship, they'll leave us alone." Louis said as if it were obvious.

"The only way they're leaving us alone Louis is if they're dead." Clementine glared at him seriously. "Maybe we can fashion a weapon and kill a soldier... steal their weapon and use it to kill the rest... I saw about ten to twenty soldiers on the boat, there's gotta be a bigger community out there but if we stop them from going back then maybe they won't bother us anymore..." The cogs in Clementine's head started working. This could maybe work if they could only make a weapon, if Louis was willing to get blood on his hands. "Lou... have you ever killed anyone?"

Louis shook his head, looking down at the ground he answered with a crestfallen, "No."

"Do you think you can? I need to know before I come up with a plan. You need to be honest with me." Clementine said, trying to read Louis's face as she did.

"I want to say yes... That I could kill for my friends-no, not friends, family. To protect my family, but... I honestly don't know if I could Clem... something like that has to change you, on the inside... I don't know if I could handle that kind of change." Louis said, unable to meet Clementine's eyes.

"Thank you for being honest Louis." Clementine smiled at him. "I just need to rest for a while, then maybe I can start looking around the room and figure out how to make a weapon or something..."

Hours later the cell door clanged open without a knock or any kind of warning. Abel strutted into the room. His eyes gleaming as they landed on Clementine. "There's the lady of the hour... wakey, wakey." He said, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her off the cot. Clementine woke up to fireworks behind her eyelids as her back and head exploded with pain. She blinked her eyes open, finding herself on the ground and Abel standing above her in the room, gun pointed at Louis.

"Me and you are going for a little walk, let's go." Abel said, nodding towards the door at Clementine. She reached up to feel her hat still situated on her head and stood up, feeling her body screaming at her in rage as she stood despite the radiating pain from her back. "You stay here." Abel said to Louis, leaving him alone in the cell, looking confused and frightened.

Abel and Clementine walked in silence, side by side down the metal corridors of the ship. Clementine a half step behind, not sure where they were going as their footsteps reverberated all around them.

"Lilly and I have worked together for a long time..." Abel started, "She's a good recruiter."

 _You mean kidnapper?_ Clementine thought, smirking as Abel continued.

"But she's too soft on our more... head strong recruits." Abel reached a room and pulled a key out of his pocket, it was on a cross key chain. Clementine wasn't sure if he was religious or if he just went with the connection because of his name. "In." Abel unlocked the door, grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her inside.

Clementine looked around curiously, this room was much roomier than the prison cell her and Louis were kept in. The bed was slightly larger and was covered in warm looking blankets and soft pillows. An elegant desk sat against the wall with a couple notebooks and pencils.

"Welcome to me casa... or at least my home while we're off recruiting." Abel said. Clementine had stayed silent this whole time. It was safer for her if she didn't speak. She was supposed to be the obedient soldier and sometimes when she opened her mouth she couldn't help what came out.

"Nothing to say? Pity. Give me that hat of yours, I think it'll look better on me." Abel gestured at Clementine's hat, motioning for her to hand it over. Clementine swallowed hard and pulled it from her head begrudgingly. She handed it over and Abel took it with a smile as he put it on his own head. "This is nice." He said in his gruff voice. "Nice and worn in, comfortable." Just the sight of him in it made her sick. She didn't even let AJ wear her hat and she loved him.

He chuckled lightly, circling around Clementine as he talked, she stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room, arms folded, back aching and glaring hard at Abel wearing her hat. "You know, people used to buy stuff like this from clothing stores. Stuff already worn in, with holes and rips all in it. Do you remember that?" Clementine shook her head 'no' but continued her silence.

"I guess you're too young for that. I always thought that was stupid. If you have something that's worn in, you gotta earn it or it doesn't mean anything." Abel took Clementine's hat off briefly and looked at it's holes, the ripped 'D' and the blood stains, before he put it back on his head.

"You earned every tear in this hat. Haven't you?" Abel asked, Clementine nodded curtly, "That's right, be proud, this hat tells a story. Well... you're going to be my hat Clementine..." Abel sat down on the corner of the desk as he talked. Clementine narrowed her eyes at him confused. "Lilly, she's got rules, she follows procedures and deep down, she seems to care about you. Those feelings she has are holding her back. She can't do what's necessary to wear you down, but I can. If she wants to see the fire, that spark go out of your eyes, then I'm going to have to do the work."

Abel stood and walked until he was inches from Clementine, he reached down and stroked her cheek with his coarse hand. He held his index finger beneath her chin and turned her face side to side, examining her carefully, it sent a chill down her spine. "I will break you down and build you back up into the perfect soldier... you will be my masterpiece." Clementine's eyes widened in realization of why he had brought her here and she took a step back, putting some distance between herself and Abel. She put up a good fight when he attacked her at the school, she could fight him again, she narrowed her eyes at the man, almost daring him to try and touch her.

"Where you goin' darlin', full compliance remember? Or me and the rest of the soldiers here march right up to that school, take that little boy of yours and set the whole place on fire." Abel threatened, stepping closer once more. Clementine's heart pounded in her chest, she couldn't fight... she couldn't... she took a shaky breath. She stared at her hat sitting on Abel's head, focusing on that instead of his face, resigned to whatever fate he had in store for her. 


	7. Chapter 7: a Plan of Their Own

The door clanged open and Louis jumped to his feet. He watched in anticipation as Sullene appeared at the entrance, craning his neck around to see if Clementine was with her. He almost cried out in relief when Sullene dragged the brunette he was looking for into the room from behind her, pushing her lightly forward.

Sullene looked at her in something akin to pity before shutting the door once more, the slamming metal reverberated around the room. The two of them left alone. Louis lunged forward to hug Clementine, stopping himself just in time as he remembered her sliced open and raw back. He took a step back to stop himself.

Louis looked the girl over, a long gash resided on her cheek, trails of blood running over her jaw and down her neck, pooling at the collar of her shirt, seeping into the tan, darkening the fibers and spreading. Her shirt was torn at the hem and Louis couldn't help but notice how adamantly her red, watery eyes stared at anything but him.

"Clem, are you okay? What did Abel want with you?" Louis placed his hands gently on her upper arms but she shrugged him off, walking shakily over to the cot, she laid down on her stomach. Inhaling deeply, she shuddered at the pain that wracked her body. She closed her eyes, trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

Abel's coarse hands traveling along her face, her arms... the thought alone was enough to make her want to vomit. The pain that shot from her back as she was slammed into the ship's sturdy wall. She had been almost certain she was going to pass out. The relief that had washed over her when the sound of a knock echoed through the room.

Sullene had demanded that Abel open the door, when he had opened it just a crack, she was filled with suspicion and forced her way in. Never had Clementine been so happy to see a member of the Delta before. Sullene glared at Abel as she took Clementine by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Abel let them go. Not wanting to incur the wrath of Lilly.

The sound of Louis's voice drug her out of her thoughts, "Clem?" Louis repeated, seeing the zoned out look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"My back is throbbing and I feel like I'm going to be sick, but... but I'm okay." Clementine took in slow and steady breaths, attempting to ease her heart rate to a normal pace.

"Did he...?" Louis's worried eyes flitted down to her torn and rumpled shirt, not able to form the words.

"No... no. He... was going to... but Sullene knocked on his door..." Clementine closed her eyes, regrouping herself before opening them again, "She saved me..."

"Then she's alright in my book." Louis grinned and Clementine managed a small smile back for the worried boy, "Can I do anything to help you?"

"No. I just need to get some rest." Clementine closed her eyes, more peacefully this time, "Thanks Lou."

"For what?" Louis laughed, "I haven't done anything. You've literally been beaten, starved and taken away and I haven't done anything to stop them."

"Thank you for being here." Clementine reached out blindly, touching the boys shoulder as he crouched down beside her.

"You're welcome." Louis said with a frown. He laid down on the cold floor beside the cot, determined to protect her should the moment of need arise.

Clementine's and Louis's eyes snapped open at the same time. The sound of screams coming from outside the ship.

"Walkers!" One of the soldiers yelled, followed by rapid gun fire.

Louis jumped to his feet, smashing his ear to the door, trying to hear what was going on, only hearing the tumblers of the lock turning, almost falling backwards as the door was pushed open.

Sullene stepped in, quickly closing the door behind her. She spoke in a whisper, "A horde of walkers are coming at the boat. Dorian's starting the boiler, we're leaving sooner than expected. We spotted some kids in the woods. I think your friends are here."

Clementine ached all over, just taking a breath was painful, but she pushed past it as she sat up on the cot, staying seated for a moment so she could gather her thoughts, "Kids?" Was all she managed to say in a small voice. Violet had promised to keep everyone safe, to keep AJ safe. What were they doing back here? She had _promised_. Clementine felt a righteous anger boil inside of her, briefly inlaid with feelings of joy and relief, followed by an after burn of guilt. She couldn't deny that part of her was happy that they had come back for her and Louis, the thought of being stuck with the Delta for the rest of her life sent shivers down her spine. She didn't want this either though. Everyone risking their lives for her. Then again, maybe they were here for Louis, he had been their friend for years. It was logical that they found rescuing him worth the risk. Regardless of the reasoning, why was Sullene here, why was she telling them all of this.

"I'm going to help you get out." the older woman revealed. Clementine gaped at her in shock. Back at the school Clementine had obviously killed someone very important to her. To have her help them was shocking. "What Abel tried to do... that's not what the Delta's about. I won't stand for it. Let's go." She turned curtly and slipped back out of the room. Clementine and Louis shared surprised expressions but didn't waste a second more. Louis offered an elbow to the curly haired girl, she took it gratefully and allowed him to hoist her off the thin mattress.

"Let's go home." Louis said with a little more optimism than Clementine felt.

"Yeah." she nodded, wanting to believe it was true. They quietly followed Sullene out into the hallway. The corridor was empty, from the sounds of it, all the soldiers were outside fighting walkers. They easily made their way down to a door that wasn't used often. Sullene snuck them to a tower of crates but before they could make an attempted run for the treeline someone walked up behind them.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Abel stepped in front of them, still wearing Clementine's hat. He had already exited the ship and was on the pier, assault rifle over his shoulder, knife in his hand. Sullene stumbled over her words, she may have not agreed with what Abel was doing, but he still out ranked her. The only reason he had let take Clementine from his room is because Lilly had zero tolerance for sexual assault.

"That's what I thought." Abel said in his gravelly voice, "You leave them right here and I'll tell Lilly they were trying to escape, no harm done. You know helping recruits escape is punishable by being sent to the front lines in the war." The sight of Abel in her hat caused her stomach to churn.

Clementine watched as Sullene looked at Abel, conflict apparent in her eyes. She sighed heavily, looking at the two sorrowfully she turned around and headed back onto the boat.

"Thought you could get out that easy hm?" Abel stepped forward, rearing his hand back and swinging it in Clementine's direction, but Louis grabbed it before it could make contact with her already split cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Louis said with a ferocity Clementine didn't know he had in him.

"Oh, big man now are ya?" Abel chuckled in amusement. He held up his rifle, ready to bring the butt of it down hard on on his head, Louis threw an arm up as a shield but a voice from behind stopped Abel in his tracks.

"Leave my family alone."

Clementine's heart started racing at the sound of Violet's voice, she never thought she'd hear it again. It was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard, even if she had come back for Louis, even if she was terrified something could happen to her. Clementine looked around Abel to see the blonde, standing there, fierce, cleaver in hand.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt them. We need them. You're welcome to come with iffin' ya like." Abel shifted the rifle back onto his shoulder with one hand, but Clementine wasn't paying attention to that hand, it was his knife hand that she was more worried about. He repositioned and pulled it back, Clementine knew he was going to strike.

Before he got a chance too, Clementine was running forward the few feet necessary, her entire body was screaming at her to stop but she pressed on, throwing herself in front of Violet. It wasn't a second later before she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as the not so sharp blade ripped through her flesh.

"No!" Violet cried, not hesitating to bring her cleaver down on Abel's forearm, his hand released the knife as he shouted out in surprise and agony. He reached for his gun. Louis noticed and lunged for it first. The scuffle caused Abel to lose his footing. Louis ripped the gun from his hands only to watch the older man stumble backwards and off the pier. Louis gasped, watching the man fall into the water, immediately pulled under by submerged walker hands.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Louis shook his head, eyes wide.

"Now's not the time Louis!" Violet roared, her arms were wrapped around Clementine's chest, as the brunette slumped toward the ground, barely conscious. Red stained the front of her shirt, seeping through, surrounding the hilt of the knife that was still lodged in her stomach.

Louis looked back, seeing the girls, "Are the other's here?" he asked, but before Violet could answer a deafening explosion filled the air, knocking the three clear of the pier and onto the cold hard ground.

 **A/N: I know this is rushed and I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling this story anymore but I aim to finish it. Thanks for bearing with me.**


	8. Chapter 8: Going Home

Violet and Louis groaned, sprawled out on the dirt bank beside the large boat. After the immediate shock wave of pain receded, Violet sat up, holding her head in her hands. She spotted Clementine, unconscious on the ground between her and Louis.

She crawled to her side and knelt beside Clementine, the brunette's face was pale but she had thankfully landed on her back. If she had landed on her stomach, the knife could have lodged even further and... and the thought made Violet sick to her stomach, "Clem, wake up! Clem!" she yelled, but it was no use, tears filled her eyes as she saw the knife. Debating briefly whether she should pull it out or not.

"Violet! We have to get out of here!" Louis yelled. He was standing now, looking around them with wide eyes as walkers began coming towards them from all directions.

"Okay, okay... just..." Violet leaned her cheek close to Clementine's mouth, waiting until she felt her soft breath tickle her cheek. The blonde sighed in relief, Clementine was still breathing, for now at least. The sooner they could get home, the better.

"Minnie!" Louis cheered, seeing the tall red haired girl emerge from the tree line, running towards them.

"We have to go." Minerva whispered seriously, but Louis threw his arms around her neck in a hug first, "It's good to see you again too, Lou." She hugged him back briefly before pulling away and pointing down at Clementine, "Is she with us?"

"Yes!" Violet shouted up to her, the red head shrugged and bent down, swooping her arms beneath Clementine's knees and neck she picked her off the ground.

"Ruby's got a horse attached to a cart, ready to go. All we need to do is get to them and we're home free." Minerva shifted Clementine in her arms and started to lead the way.

"W-watch the knife!" Violet warned, "Please be careful with her..." She followed closely.

"I'm doing the best I can." Minerva assured, "She's not light..." Violet rolled her eyes, she wanted to land her eyes back on the brunette, to keep watching her chest rise in small, shallow gasps, but instead she scanned around them, driving her cleaver into any walker that dared to get too close. Louis flanked Minerva's other side, using the rifle like his trusty Chairles to crush the skull of any walker that came too close.

They walked along the shore, and just before they turned up back towards the forest Louis spotted a familiar walker emerge from the murky water, 'D' marked hat still on it's head. Louis veered off the course and headed straight for him. Holding the barrel of the gun up he aimed it right at walker Abel's face and fired. Abel crumpled to the ground, Louis gritted his teeth at the loud sound, the smell of gunpowder filled his nostrils. Trying not to waste much time he grabbed Clementine's hat and shoved it into his interior coat pocket before running back to help defend his friends.

"There they are!" Minerva huffed out, just as the cart came into sight. Everyone was already loaded into it. Ruby was sitting on the horse up front while Aasim, Omar, Sophie, Tenn and AJ sat in the back.

"Is there room for all of us?" Louis asked with concern, but it ended up not being a problem as the boat creaked loudly. The entire thing making an awful racket as it began to sink. The groans and snapping of the ship startled the horse, causing it to dart off down the path, pulling the cart behind it. AJ attempted to leap out, but Sophie wrapped her warms around him, holding him back. His yells could be heard as the cart disappeared out of sight.

The trio swore, Violet spoke up first, "We need to keep moving, get away from the boat where all these walkers are and then find somewhere safe to get this knife out." Louis and Minerva nodded, following Violet as she hacked her way through the walkers where they were the fewest. Making a hole they could slip through and retreat into the woods.

It felt like it took hours, Louis and Minerva passing Clementine back and forth between themselves several times, but they finally reached a patch of woods that was devoid of walkers.

"There!" Violet pointed to an alcove in the trees, she was less tired and more alert than the other two, unable to carry Clementine herself, she led the way. Pushing some brambles aside they made it inside the small clearing surrounded by trees and overgrowth, a place they could keep an eye out for walkers and get some rest.

Louis tore off his long jacket and laid it on the ground for Minerva to set Clementine on, as she did the brunette groaned out in her unconscious state. Violet shrugged her vest off and pulled off the white t-shirt she wore over her black hoodie. Minerva raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she put her vest back on and began tearing the white shirt into strips, "For bandages." Violet explained.

Minerva shook her head, "She'll need stitches, bandages aren't going to keep a would that big closed... or we could cauterize it."

"What if there's internal bleeding?!" Violet hissed at the red head.

"Then she's already dead!" Minerva hissed back.

As the two girls fought, Louis busied himself with starting a fire. The sun was starting to rise, but that still wasn't enough light to work with yet. It didn't take Louis long to get a small fire going.

"Do you still have your cleaver?" Minerva asked Violet, the blonde pulled it out of her waist band to show that she did have it, "Good, stick in the fire, get it nice and hot. As soon as it's ready I'm going to pull this knife out and you're going to cauterize the wound."

"Me?" Violet asked nervously.

"Yes, who else is gonna do it? Louis?" Minerva nodded her head at the boy mockingly.

"Hey! I could do it!" Louis defended himself.

"I'll do it." Violet affirmed, eyes glued to Clementine, who was trembling now.

They waited for a while. In near silence as they rested and waited for the fire to get hot enough. Watching the flames grow and and die. Violet kept her eyes on the brunette, only looking away to check the status of the fire. She wanted to reach out and touch Clementine. To hold her hand. To provide comfort, even if it was more for herself than for the brunette. But not even Louis knew about her and Clementine's shared moment in the bell tower and with Minerva there everything was all the more awkward.

Once a collection of coals had formed, Violet stuck her cleaver in next to them. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Get a stick," Minerva pointed at Louis, once she noticed Violet in action, "put it in her mouth so she doesn't bite down on her tongue or anything."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Louis asked, looking at Minerva in awe.

"The Delta may have kidnapped us... but they taught us a lot too." Minerva shrugged. Readying herself beside Clementine. Louis found a good sized stick and carefully peeled the bark off.

"It's... I-I think it's hot enough." Violet pulled her cleaver from the fire.

Minerva took a deep breath, "As soon as I pull out the knife, press it right against the wound, got it?"

"Got it." Violet said seriously. Louis put the stick into Clementine's mouth and held it in place. Minerva grabbed onto the hilt of the knife stuck inside of the unconscious girl and looked at all the faces, making sure everyone was ready. They each gave her a small nod, she nodded back before pulling the knife swiftly up and out.

Clementine bit hard onto the stick, gasping at the shock of pain in her abdomen, but remaining unconscious. Minerva dropped the knife to the side and pulled Clementine's shirt up, revealing her now profusely bleeding wound. She pushed the brunette's shoulder blades down, holding her firmly to try and prevent thrashing.

"Now." Minerva said to Violet, who inhaled deeply and stuck the hot cleaver onto the site.

Clementine's eyes snapped open, biting down hard on the stick, making the previous bite look like it was nothing, as screams of agony ripped out of her throat. Violet whimpered watching the girl in pain but continued to hold the knife in place until the entire wound was sealed. Louis grabbed onto her thighs, pressing down hard as she started to kick, not wanting to cause any unnecessary damage to the girl. He looked worriedly up at Minerva, but her hardened gaze did nothing to ease his fears.

Violet dropped her cleaver to the side once it was done, Louis and Minerva released their holds as Clementine's thrashes turned to shakes and her screams turned to quiet sobs.

"Whatever walkers lingered in the area are going to be coming right for us now. We need to keep moving. It'll be easier without the knife in her." Minerva said, standing up to kick dirt on the fire.

Violet took her torn up shirt strands and used them to sop up the blood from Clementine's stomach. Once the blood was cleared she used a clean strip to tie around the wound. Violet pulled down her shirt and reached up to remove the stick from the curly haired girl's mouth.

"Violet..." Clementine spoke softly, her breath ragged. Tears ran down her face mixing with the blood that had dried there. Violet was shocked at the sound of her voice, having thought she had passed out again.

"Clem!" Violet moved to her head, gently stroking the hair from her face.

"AJ?" Clementine asked in a quivering voice, her face a mask of pain, unable to say anymore.

Minerva folded her arms in frustration, "We don't have time for this, we need to be moving."

Violet glanced up at the taller girl, knowing she was right, "AJ's fine Clem, everyone's fine. We'll see them all soon." She hesitated briefly, feeling Minerva's eyes boring into her she leaned down and kissed Clementine on the forehead. The taller girl grimaced as she watched.

Minerva crouched down, "Put her on my back, it'll be easier this way." Louis and Violet leaned down, lifting Clementine from underneath her arms. Clementine attempted to stand up on her shaky legs, but didn't have the strength to do much as she draped her arms around Minerva's shoulders.

"Let's go home." Louis said, picking his jacket off the ground and pulling it back on. He threw the rifle over his shoulder and lead the way out. Violet grabbed her cooled off cleaver and returned it to her waist band, staying beside the brunette, keeping a hand on her back to keep her stable. She looked between Minerva and Clementine, her stomach twisting in knots as they walked.


	9. Chapter 9: New Beginnings

Minerva creaked open her bedroom door. Well, it used to be her and Sophie's bedroom, but since that's where Clementine had been staying, it's where Louis had taken her without thinking. Now that she was resting and recovering, they didn't want to move her to a new room just yet.

Violet was in the room, sitting in a chair beside the bed Clementine was laying on. Her head was resting on the mattress, eyes closed but Minerva could tell she wasn't sleeping.

"We need to talk." Minerva said, not even bothering to whisper. Clementine had been unconscious since they got home the day before. If anything Minerva felt like people needed to stop tiptoeing around her so she could wake up.

Violet lifted her head off the bed, giving Minerva a frustrated look, "We can talk later."

" _Later_ ," Minerva grabbed the other chair and pulled it up next to Violet's, sitting on it backwards so she could rest her chin on the back, "you keep saying we'll talk later. 'We'll talk when we get home' you said, then 'we can talk after we rescue Clem and Lou.' Now it's 'We can talk after Clem recovers.' Earth to Violet, what if she never recovers? We need to talk now."

"She's going to recover." Violet sat up in her chair, crossing her arms and glowering at Minerva.

"Great. Even more reason for us to talk now." Minerva insisted, "Who do you choose?"

"Minnie, you can't just... what are you even talking about?!" Violet whisper yelled, getting to her feet as agitation coursed through her, unable to remain seated any longer.

Minerva wasted no time standing up as well, "I can. You have to decide. Who do you want to be with?"

"Minerva... I cared about you a lot... I mourned you for a long time... but..." Violet looked sorrowful as she spoke, "I don't have feelings for you anymore."

"You're telling me that you feel nothing when I do this." Minerva grabbed Violet by the vest. She leaned down at the same time she pulled the blonde up into the kiss. Violet put her hands on Minerva's shoulders and pushed her firmly away.

"I don't need to do _that_ to know I feel nothing for you anymore." Violet sat back down in her chair, swiping at her mouth with her sleeve before folding her arms and slumping down against the backrest.

"Why are you being so _cold_?" Minerva sat down again too, trying to force Violet to look at her face, "I loved you, you loved me, now you're telling me you don't feel any of that anymore?"

"I'm not trying to be cold..." Violet sighed, turning to face Minerva, "I'm sorry, you deserve a better explanation than that." She took the red head's hands into her own, "I spent a year thinking you were dead. When I found out you might still be alive, I was hopeful, but Clementine had already come into my life by that point. When she told me her plan to get you back, I was torn. When it succeeded and we got you back, as happy as I was to have you back and I am happy. Those feelings are just gone. I can't explain it, I can only apologize."

" _I_ can explain it, you're in love with her." Minerva scowled, pulling her hands away and looking at the girl on the bed who was lying on her side, face a mask of pain.

"For a couple days before we rescued you, she and I were... um... girlfriends." Violet admitted, Minerva stood.

"I knew it. I _knew_ there was something going on between you two." Minerva fumed, pacing the floor, glaring angrily at the unconscious girl.

"She broke up with me before she saved you, she felt guilty, don't blame this on her. I thought about you and trying to go back to where we were, start our relationship where we left off, but I know for sure now. I only wanted to be with Clementine. From the moment I heard her tortured screams as we retreated into the woods, I knew I wouldn't be able to rest until we got her back." Violet watched as Minerva stopped her pacing right in front of Clementine. The red head crouched down and stared into her face with a glare, "She saved your life Minnie. You'd still be there with them if it wasn't for her."

"Who said I need saving?" Minerva growled lightly, "We had real food, warm showers, and big walls. I never said I wanted to be rescued." Before Violet could stop her Minerva reached up and slap patted Clementine's face, "Time to wake up sunshine."

"Minerva, what are you doing!?" Violet jumped to her feet and grabbed Minerva's arm, shoving her hard. The blue eyed girl rocked on her toes in the crouched position for a second before she tipped backwards onto her backside.

It was too late though, Clementine's eyes were already opening, a hiss of pain escaped through her clenched teeth, "Clem, it's okay, you're okay. We made it home. We sunk the Delta ship, everyone got out safe and AJ's okay, I promise. He only left your side when I insisted he go get some food."

"Good..." Clementine moaned, eyes closing again, relaxing slightly now that she knew they were home and AJ was safe. Minerva stood from the ground and dusted off her pants.

"Minnie... wait..." Violet tried to stop the girl from leaving, but the taller girl sneered from the doorway.

"I came for an answer and I got it. I don't have anything else to say to you. When Clementine's recovered, she and I need to have a few words." Minerva turned and left the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. Violet didn't waste any more time on her, giving her attention back to the one she wanted to have it the most.

"I bet you're hungry." Violet smiled now, kneeling next to the bed so she could stroke Clementine's cheek, "Louis told us how much food they gave you. Omar's working on dinner right now. I'll get you the biggest bowl of stew you can handle."

"Did Louis tell you... everything?" Clementine opened one eye as she clutched at her bandages wrapped around her torso.

"He did..." Violet frowned as Clementine squeezed her eyes shut, a tear leaking out. Violet's heart ached, she moved, shuffling the short distance on her knees, closer to the bed so that she could press her lips warmly against Clementine's cheek. Kissing the tear away as it slid down her face and towards her nose.

Clementine's eyes shot open, "Vi, w-what are you-" but Violet's lips were against Clementine's, the brunette's eyes wide in shock. Violet slowly moved back, cheeks red, looking embarrassed.

"Holy shit..." Clementine breathed out.

"That was romantic." Violet said imitating their first kiss up in the bell tower, roles reversed.

"But... you and Minerva..." Clementine blinked rapidly, confusion apparent on her face.

"Me and Minerva have been over for a long time, I was stupid to let you go through with your plan. I should have refused it, never let you break up with me, told you to stay and that we'd figure something out together." Violet carefully held one of her hands, rubbing it gently, it was cold between her own. Clementine shifted in the bed, attempting to sit up, "Don't sit up, you need to rest!" Violet insisted but Clementine didn't listen. Violet rolled her eyes and helped, moving to sit on the bed beside the brunette so that she could pull the blanket up around her shoulders and hold her against her side, keeping her steady.

"Thank you for rescuing me and Louis, you're a better leader than I gave you credit for. I should have worked on a plan with you, not behind your back." Clementine leaned heavily into Violet's side, feeling a wave of nausea in her seated position.

"Maybe we're both to blame then huh? Lay down Clem, you look pale." Violet gingerly pushed Clementine back into a laying position. Clementine didn't have the strength to fight her and so reluctantly laid back down, "I want to ask you something, you can say no, I'd understand if you do. Will you... would you want to be... my um, my girlfriend again?"

Tears pricked in Clementine's eyes, Violet shh'd her, stroking as much of her hair as she could reach in her blanket cocoon, "I'm sorry." Violet apologized quickly, "It's okay, I'll leave, let you rest." Violet tried to stand up, tears welling up in her eyes now, a light grip on her shirt kept her down.

"I do." Clementine whispered, trying to hold back a sob, the pain of it wracking through her body. Her stomach muscles on fire with the effort of it.

"Then why are you crying?" Violet asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Because I never thought I would be this happy. I have a home and a girlfriend. It's more than I ever dreamed of having... Why are you crying?" The salty liquid ran down Clementine's face, she didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"I'm crying because you're crying." Violet laughed a watery laugh, wiping away the tears as fast as they could fall.

Clementine held her stomach as she laughed, the pain evident on her face, "owwww owowow" She whined as uncontrollable giggles left her throat.

Violet laughed, albeit guiltily, "I'm sorry! Let's both stop crying and laughing."

"Deal." Clementine breathed out, taking a deep steadying breath. Violet eased up as well, "I'm so tired." Clementine admitted as her eyes drooped closed.

"You just woke up." Violet smiled down at her girlfriend, Clementine frowned and Violet softly patted her blanket, "Get some rest, I'll bring up the stew when it's done."

"Thanks Vi, for everything." Clementine yawned somewhat painfully.

"Thank you too Clem." Violet smiled, truly happy for the first time in as long as she could remember.

"How's this feel sug?" Ruby asked Clementine, who laid on the bed, shirt pulled up to her ribcage. Ruby was mashing around on her cauterization scar, waiting for the brunette to scream out in pain or push her away, but she didn't.

"It feels alright." Clementine answered with a smile. Four weeks after they defeated the raiders and Clementine finally started feeling like herself again.

"You're cleared then." Ruby smiled, tugging Clementine's shirt back down, "You can come in now Vi."

Violet didn't waste any time opening the door and stepping in, "So?" she asked worriedly, looking from Ruby to Clementine, the latter of which was now sitting up in bed.

"I deem her healed!" Ruby and Clementine stood, Violet rushed over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend, hugging her tightly, "Cleared for all work and recreational duties."

"Thank goodness." Violet sighed, pulling away to glare at Ruby, "Why'd you make me wait outside?"

"Confidentiality." Ruby said as if it were obvious, chuckling as the three of them headed outside where everyone else was waiting for dinner. Violet rolled her eyes and took Clementine's hand into her own. Together they walked out the doors and into the soon to be darkness.

Minerva was waiting with folded arms, "All better?" She asked, not with concern but with malice.

"All better." Clementine said with a glare, tugging her hand free from Violet's she headed straight for Minerva.

"Good. I have something I need to discuss with you." Minerva walked toward Clementine, grabbing her by the shirt collar.

Violet angrily approached, fists clenched in front of her but Clementine held up a hand and kept her at bay, "I've got this." She insisted, Violet didn't like it, but she backed off and watched from a short distance.

"You ever hurt her," Minerva whispered in a threatening tone, so low that only Clementine could hear, "I hurt you, got it?" AJ had seen what was going on and was now at his guardians side, looking like he was about to take a chunk out of Minerva if necessary.

"I would never." Clementine said back in a serious voice. Minerva looked over her face, watching for twitching or signs of lying but found none. The red head, satisfied enough with her answer, released the amber eyed girl's shirt front and rejoined the group that was watching frightened by the fire. AJ watched angrily as she left, moving protectively closer to the brunette.

Violet walked up to Clementine with an eyebrow raised in question, "She threatened to hurt me if I ever hurt you, which I wouldn't, so we're good." Clementine explained with a shrug, Violet's mouth dropped open but Clementine merely giggled, taking Violet's hand in one hand and AJ's in the other, she led them to the fire with their friends where a warm supper awaited. James was with them, having warmed up to the group during their rescue mission.

Life wouldn't always be this easy, but with AJ and Violet at her side, Clementine was prepared to face anything.

The End.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I lost inspiration on this after twdg ended, but at least I finished it? I hope it wasn't too awful ^_^;**


End file.
